Elizia
by majorellenetcarter
Summary: They were staring at a girl who looked like a female version of Colonel O'neill but had peircing blue eyes and long brown hair with natural blonde highlights.
1. Elizia

Major Samantha Carter was sitting down in the cafeteria with her team mates Teal'c, Dr Daniel Jackson and Colonel Jack O'neill (the man she loved), when the elevator doors opened just out side the cafeteria.

Now this was quite a common thing so none of them really took much notice and kept talking.

Then there was a stomp stomp stomp of a young persons feet and Major Samantha Carter knew exactly who was there.

Major Samantha Carters team mates looked up at the person making the noise.

Sam saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow; Daniels mouth drop and saw a confused look on Colonel O'neill's face.

They were staring at a young girl who looked like a female version of Colonel O'neill but had piercing blue eyes and long brown wavy hair with natural blonde highlights.

"What are you doing here Elizia?" Sam demanded of the young girl.

"I just came to let you know I will be staying with Terry for a while", with that the Elizia swished her long brown wavy hair own of her face and turned to leave.

"Like hell you are, your 14 Elizia, he's 17 and not to mention a delinquent." Sam said standing up so fast that her chair fell over. The entire cafeteria was staring at them by now both from shock that Sam had a daughter and the fact that they had never heard her so angry before.

Sam didn't seem to care and grabbed Elizia's arm and spun her around.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. He is not a delinquent Mother. How many times do I have to say that before it gets through that thick skull of yours. How people can say you've got brains is beyond me. And how many times do I need to tell you, I don't like being called Elizia... it's Liz," Elizia shouted at her mother.

Peircing Blue Eyes stared at Peircing Blue Eyes before Sam finally spoke.

"Elizia Wylie Carter, if you go and stay with that boy do not expect to be welcomed back home again." Sam said and left the cafeteria.

Elizia just stood there for a moment but when her eyes welled with tears she left.

"I didn't know Sam had a kid", Daniel said in an awed voice.

"Nor did I" Teal'c said and they both turned to O'neill.

"WHAT... I knew as much as you did" Colonel O'neill said still in shock.

"Jack, she looked a lot like you" Daniel said after a while.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"Yeah noticed that. But we've never been together and this kids 14. wait..no, it's impossible." Colonel O'neill said.

"What, what is it Jack?" Daniel asked axious to find out.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"It's just. Erg. I gotta go" Colonel O'neill blurted out and walked almost ran out of the cafeteria.

Daniel and Teal'c stared after him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Holy Hannah!

'Holy Hannah, Holy Hannah' Sam thought as she paced her lab. ' What am I going to do, what am I going to tell them?'

Just then Colonel O'neill walked in.

"Err Carter, could I have a word with you" Colonel O'neill asked.

"SIR um I am a little busy at the moment maybe later" Major Sam Carter said quickly

"No, your not, your going to sit, listen and answer questions" Colonel O'neill demanded.

Sam sat down and said, "What do you want to know sir"

"First of all why weren't we told?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't necessary" Sam said.

"Course it wasn't, she's your kid Sam, you should be able to mention her occasionally".

Sam frowned at that.

"She doesn't look a lot like you, well with the exception of the eyes of course". Jack said.

"She looks like her father." Sam stated simply.

"She's mine isn't she Sam". Jack stated more than asked.

Sam looked up shocked.

"SIR..." Sam didn't exactly know what to say.

"Sam, you were the girl that I had a one night stand with at that party years ago, weren't you".

"So what if I was".

"So, so what if you were, Sam, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." Jack shouted.

"Well I um I" Sam stammered.

Colonel O'neill got a hold of himself and said simply.

"She's mine, isn't she"?

"Yes... I didn't want to ruin your career, so I didn't tell you, and when I thought about maybe telling you a while back, you were married and had another kid. So I thought it would be best if we stayed out of your life."

Jack groaned and sat down a chair quickly.

"Sam.... You should've told me. I could have looked after you and her."

"Yes I should have told you I admit it but at that stage of the game you were hardly thinking of looking after anything all you wanted was a quick lay."

Jack looked at Sam shocked at what she just said but knew inside she was right.


End file.
